In modern cellular devices, high transmitter linearity helps avoid interference between nearby devices. Specific levels of transmitter linearity may be required by certain standards or governing bodies. For example, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) imposes stringent counter-intermodulation (CIM) requirements. Some types of transmitters may meet new CIM requirements better than other types. For example, such CIM requirements may be met with, e.g., a multi-phase transmitter design. A multi-phase transmitter is sometimes referred to as “N-phase” transmitter, where N is an integer number. Such transmitters implement N transmission paths to generate an up-converted output signal. A 4-Phase transmitter is sometimes referred to as a differential quadrature transmitter, but higher-level phased transmitters, such as 8-Phase transmitters, may also be used.